His Chuckle Was Cruel
by Jade Colours
Summary: One shot about Finn, Stefan and Katherine. Possible contiuation if it gets enough reviews "Niklaus can't live any longer. He needs to die as soon as possible"And he chuckled cruelly. Enjoy reading!


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series (duh! I wonder why I am actually writing this; nobody reads disclaimers anyway...)**

**A/N: Hello! This is set right after the utterly foolish Stefan decided not only to steal Klaus' coffins but also to phone him and tell him that he did so (yeah, I know he's a genius). **

**I'd like to add that in my imagination Finn was alive when Katherine was about to be used in the sacrifice. He mysteriously "disappeared" (was killed by Klaus) somewhere in the middle.**

**This is dedicated to Daniel Newman who will play Finn in the Vampire Diaries ^^ Enjoy reading and please leave a review! You don't even need an account to do so!**

Stefan paced back and forth in the room where he had stored Klaus' coffins, not knowing what to do. He didn't seem to be able to reach the decision to open one of them and he knew perfectly well why.

Stefan had always valued family and love above everything. Even in his "Ripper-Days" he _had _searched for love; and he had succeeded in finding it. He had found Rebekah after all; Rebekah and, as much as he despised saying it he had found a friend in Klaus.

He would never have thought or even guessed that Klaus of all people used to be his best friend, but it was true. They had even called each other "brother", so close they had been.

Stefan sighed and approached one of the coffins slowly, a smile etched upon his face. It wasn't the smile of the old Stefan that warmed the heart of anyone who saw it. It was the smile of The Ripper, cool and cruel.

Slowly he opened the mahogany lid of the coffin. He briefly wondered why Klaus hadn't resurrected his family earlier. The answer was easy; he wanted Mikeal gone first. He looked inside the coffin, of which the lid was now semi-open.

A man, still as a statue was lying in there. He seemed in his late twenties to early thirties. Red blond (more red than blond) straight messy hair covered his head and his skin had a very light tan. Of course, as every daggered Original the man had very pronounced veins all over his skin and a dagger sticking out of his chest.

Stefan hesitated for a moment then he pulled the dagger out. The man didn't move and Stefan remembered that Klaus had stated once that Originals didn't "awake" immediately from their death-sleep –if one could call it that.

Stefan sighed and looked down at the dagger he was holding; the lower part was covered in burgundy blood.

_What now? _The question that loomed inside Stefan's mind was simple.

He knew hardly anything about the rest of the Originals. Even from his time in Chicago, he couldn't recall Klaus discussing his family with him, except that he had told them that he had killed them. Suddenly, Stefan remembered something that Rebekah had told him

"_Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. And I chose the right one... Eventually"_

What did this mean? Had Klaus' family turned against him? He could easily imagine that happening. Stefan also recalled that Elijah had been weak when Elena –the name tasted bitter on his tongue; he hadn't thought about her often since he had "sided" with Klaus and he didn't want that to change. He had hurt her too much- had resurrected him. Elijah had needed blood; _human _blood.

Stefan rushed upstairs to get some blood bags. He had stored quite a few in his freezer for if a possibility ever occurred when he would need them.

Halfway through, he heard a feminine voice behind him

"Where to, Stefan; did the big bad wolf finally free you from his clutches?"

Stefan turned around and saw none other than Katherine standing behind him. She looked rather angry, but her aura was still the aura of a person who had won, not the one of a person who had lost.

"None of your business, Katherine Get out of my way" Stefan growled at the doppelganger; the last thing he needed right now was Katherine and one of her little games.

"Are you still angry at me? I would have thought that I have proven to you that I love you, Stefan. Besides, I think that you will need a little help of mine if you don't want Mr. Original down there to rip your throat out" Katherine murmured.

They had gotten to the kitchen and Stefan made his way over to the freezer, taking two blood bags out. Katherine eyes them hungrily but she didn't say anything. Stefan broke the icy silence

"Fine; what do you know about the Originals in Klaus' coffins?"

Katherine smirked and motioned for him to go back down to the room with the coffins. As soon as they had gotten there, she began

"Well... First of all only two –well now that Elijah is dead I guess three- of the coffins have Klaus' family in them. The one you opened" she nodded to the open coffin "has Finn in it. I met him, when Klaus was planning to use me for the sacrifice. The other two coffins contain Klaus' brother Kol and –obviously- Elijah"

Stefan nodded and glanced at all of the coffins, one by one

"And who do you think the rest of the coffins contain?" he asked carefully.

Katherine shook her head

"I don't know. But I don't think that it is wise to open the others, yet. Maybe you could resurrect Elijah; we know him and he can probably help us"

A few moments of silence passed then Stefan spoke up

"What's Finn like?" he wanted to know.

Katherine smiled and looked into the distance rather dreamily

"Finn... he's quiet, but he has a dark side to him. So be careful; Finn always strikes when it is least expected from him. Klaus already had trouble dealing with him, until he lost his temper and..." she trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence.

"That means that Finn is against Klaus" Stefan stated.

"Don't underestimate him" Katherine warned him "Originals' minds don't work like ours do. Finn might want to kill Klaus, but there is a possibility that he will go against you too. There is even a chance that he won't even be angry at Klaus"

"You knew him well" Stefan mumbled.

Pain flashed across Katherine's features as he said that

"I knew him well, yes. About as well as I knew Klaus" she grumbled "which again means; I thought that Finn, Klaus and Elijah were perfect. They pleasured me whenever I liked and did whatever I requested them to do. Turns out they did it for their own gain. And bear in mind, Stefan; it's _always _the quiet ones that surprise you most. Well, Klaus is an exception to that rule but still"

Stefan rolled his eyes as he caught the double meaning of Katherine's words. He smirked

"Somebody's experienced" he remarked, making Katherine laugh quietly.

A gasp quietened them both. It came from the coffin that Stefan had opened; the coffin in which, according to Katherine Klaus' brother Finn lay inside.

Slowly, Finn rose from the coffin and climbed out. As soon as he was out he looked around warily, blinking at the harsh light that fell from the few windows of the room.

"Finn" Katherine breathed.

Stefan looked at her, his expression guarded. Her dark brown eyes were sparkling with joy and she had an innocent smile drawn upon her face. She reminded him of the Katherine he saw inside her once. Of the beautiful, flawless and understanding Katherine she had been to him.

Finn looked back at her surprised. Only then did he notice that Finn's eyes were green, a lighter green than his orbs were. They seemed to pierce him, seemed to be seeing everything, taking in every detail of the room with just one look around.

Stefan reminded himself that Klaus' eyes had the same effect on everyone. People felt nervous and intimated by them when they had to suffer underneath Klaus' intense stare. He himself had experienced the uncomfortable feeling too often.

"Katerina" a whisper interrupted his thoughts.

The voice that whispered the name was clear, almost musical and Stefan could tell that once again Katherine was probably thinking scenes he didn't want to know.

"Niklaus" Finn growled lowly "what did he do? And where am I?"

Stefan looked at Katherine. _You explain; you know him better _Katherine understood immediately.

Nervously she took a step forward, biting her lower lip as she did so

"Klaus he... he killed you. He pierced your heart with the white oak ash dagger and my friend" she nodded to Stefan "pulled it out. You umm have missed quite a few years. You were in the coffin for five hundred years"

Finn seemed surprised by this

"Five hundred years?" he repeated, cocking his head to the side; then he seemed to remember something "how are you still alive?"

Katherine gulped and looked at Stefan helplessly. The vampire avoided her gaze and looked down at the floor, so Katherine continued (not before shooting his an angry glare)

"Well... I found out soon after you died so I fled from Klaus. I went to a vampire called Rose with the help of Trevor and she turned me" Katherine concluded.

Finn looked her in the eyes, ignoring Stefan completely

"Trevor... I trusted him; where is he now? He will pay for his actions. As will Rose; and you" he added.

Stefan slowly grasped what Katherine had meant when she said that and Original's mind worked differently. Had he been in Finn's position, the first thing he would have said was that he wanted Klaus dead. If he was honest with himself, he would have forgiven Katherine for anything she did.

"Trevor and Rose are dead. Trevor was beheaded by Elijah and Rose was bitten by a werewolf"

Finn frowned

"Seems like I've missed quite a lot; five hundred years" he muttered "how could he have fooled me like that?"

Katherine shrugged

"He fooled the rest of your family too. Not that big of a deal if you ask me"

Finn furrowed his brows

"The rest of our family? Who else did the bastard kill" he remained unusually calm for someone who had just learnt that their brother had killed most of their family; he had probably "forgotten" (put aside would be a more accurate term) Katherine's punishment for her actions.

"You know he killed Kol, right? He also killed Elijah, Mikeal and Rebekah. He resurrected Rebekah though. She was killed afterwards again by someone else" she added hastily as she had seen both Stefan's and Finn's glares.

"Is Niklaus still alive?" Finn inquired.

Katherine nodded slowly

"Yes" she sighed

Finn sighed and leaned against his coffin

"Where's the dagger with which he stabbed me?"

Stefan looked up from the floor, which he had until that time been examining and spoke to Finn

"I have it" he showed the Original the dagger he had been holding.

Finn nodded

"So, have you found the way to kill Klaus yet? Or are you still looking for a way to take my dear brother's life?"

Katherine pursed her lips, debating on whether to tell Finn what they knew or not. Stefan didn't say anything; he remained silent, until Katherine had reached her decision. He knew that not speaking was wiser; Katherine knew Finn better than he did.

"We have found out about the dagger taken directly from the white oak ash tree. It's how Klaus managed to kill Mikeal"

Finn smirked at her and his gaze drifted to Stefan. He looked at him for a moment then he said

"Has Niklaus broken the curse? And if yes, ha he managed to create more hybrids?"

Stefan nodded

"He has succeeded in both"

"How did he manage to break the curse if Katerina managed to flee?"

"There is another Petrova doppelganger. She was human" Katherine sent Stefan a warning look at those words; she didn't want Finn to know that Elena was still alive.

Finn shook his head

"That's impossible" he breathed

"Exactly that was what Klaus and Elijah said" Katherine answered him.

Finn furrowed his brows

"So much to think about" he muttered; then he looked up suddenly and Stefan saw the fury that he had first expected in the Original's eyes. Finn eyed him, then Katherine and in the end he glanced around the room, standing up and saying "Niklaus can't live any longer. He needs to die as soon as possible"

And he chuckled cruelly.

**So how did you find Finn? I don't know what the hell to expect from him in the series, but I thought that perhaps this is what he might be like... If I get enough reviews I'll turn this into a full story, so please REVIEW you don't need an account and it takes 5 seconds. For writers, reviews are kind of a reward for their work ;) Happy New Year to you all!**


End file.
